


You Need to Leave

by ArturoSavinni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: Kuroo wants Kenma to leave, but Kenma ignores him.





	

“You look awful.” Kenma stood at Kuroo’s door, frowning with displeasure.

“Thanks for that ringing endorsement,” Kuroo replied. He began to cough violently, surely hacking up a lung. Kuroo groaned pitifully. He may have looked awful, but he was positive that he felt even worse.

Kuroo turned, opening one eye, his vision blurry as he tried to bring Kenma into focus. Kenma was still by the door, his face wearing the same look of disgust as when he’d first approached. “You just going to stay there or did you need something?”

Kenma huffed, slowly walking towards Kuroo’s futon. He sat down beside him, settling a mug down beside Kuroo’s head. “Your mom asked me to bring you tea.”

Kuroo attempted to sit up. He failed miserably, flopping heavily back onto his futon. Kenma sighed and helped Kuroo the second time. “You shouldn’t stay,” Kuroo said before he took a drink of his tea. Kenma rolled his eyes. “I’m serious, you’ll get sick too.”

“It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Is to.”

“Is not.”

“Is to.”

Before Kuroo could argue any further he began to cough again, leaving him hunched over and out of breath.

“Don’t talk so much,” Kenma said, pushing the cup back into Kuroo’s hand, forcing him to have another drink. Once he was done, he pushed Kuroo back down onto the futon. Kuroo glared at him but he didn’t have any energy for anything else.

Kenma just stared blandly at him, completely unaffected. Instead he pulled his hand-held out of his pocket and began to play. Kuroo’s throat hurt too much to tell him to leave. His entire body ached, so he couldn’t even try to haul Kenma out of his room either.

Once Kuroo was better he was going to make Yamamoto run a hundred laps for infecting him with his germs. He thought idiots didn’t get sick, so how did he manage it anyway? Well, that wasn’t important. What was important was that Kuroo needed to get better. He couldn’t afford to be sick. He’s the captain!

Kuroo turned. Kenma was still there. He continued to play on his hand-held. Stubborn. Kuroo couldn’t help the fond smile that escaped him. His eyes eventually fluttered closed, succumbing to the need for rest. He thought he felt a warm hand running through his hair, but that was probably just his imagination. Slumber had finally ensnared him completely, and though he was sore and exhausted, he was not alone.


End file.
